Generally, a lighting system is provided in a vehicle as means for lighting during nighttime driving and means for various signals during driving. Among the lighting system which is provided for the above-mentioned purpose, a rear lamp which is provided at both corners of a rear side of the vehicle is a component which includes brake lights, tail lights, and turn signals and used to notify to a driver of other vehicle which follows the own vehicle, of a driving intention and a state of the vehicle. Generally, a rear lamp includes a lamp housing which configures an overall rear framework, a reflector which is attached to a front side of the lamp housing to reflect light, a light source which is mounted on a front surface of the reflector, and a lens which is provided in front of the light source and the reflector. A technical trend of the automobile lamp is developed from a point type light source to a linear type light source, from a linear type light source to a surface emission type, and from a surface mission type to a light source of a stereoscopic lighting image. However, an automobile lamp which may implement a stereoscopic lighting image on an outer side of a lamp skin has not been developed.
In the meantime, as an example of a related technology of a 3D lighting image, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0060067 discloses “a diffuser plate and a backlight unit for a liquid display device including the same”